


翻译 AOSLB

by katie0309



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie0309/pseuds/katie0309





	翻译 AOSLB

Chapter 10 下

 

...

 

 

哈利早应该记住对金斯利撒谎不是个好主意，他确实应该牢记于心的。但是这时候的他只能想到德拉科眼里满满的乞求，他就那么看着自己，只微微摇头，然后回头告诉其他傲罗是哈利救了他们两人。所以哈利也就重复了这样的故事，而现在金斯利隔着宽大的桌子，就这么直勾勾地看着他的眼睛，哈利感觉自己像是一下子缩小成两英寸，全身上下都暴露在空气中。

 

“真的吗，”金斯利说，“因为烈火咒的逆转咒语并没有多少人知道。”

 

确实没错，毕竟大多数人也不会疯到要施烈火咒。而哈利活到这时候为止已经经历了两次熊熊烈火。生活挺有意思的，不是吗？

 

哈利在座位上扭了扭。“我，呃，德拉科教我的。”他努力用意志力让自己坐稳，但他的皮肤莫名感觉很痒，还发紧。

 

“ _真的吗，_ ”金斯利紧接着说，“因为烈火咒的逆转咒语是极其复杂的那类魔法，我就直说了，我不觉得你能做到这么细致的魔法。”

 

哈利叹了口气。“或许我没有亲手操作。”他承认。“德拉科尝试了，他不够强壮。然后我也试了试，但我没有很好的控制力完成。所以我们…听着，我知道我们做的可能是不合法的，但算是我和德拉科的合力自救。”

 

金斯利的眼神暗了几分。“继续说…”

 

“我…不太清楚那个咒语是什么。德拉科在那里施了一个咒语。他在我们的手掌上切了一道，然后说了一串拉丁语，魔杖像这样动。”哈利停住话，在空气中转着食指比划魔法动作。“然后他握住我的手，我们的伤口就合在一起。”回忆起自己的和德拉科的皮肤合并在一起的感觉，他差点压不住本能的颤栗。“然后他吸取了我的魔法，让他强到可以施展逆转魔法。”

 

接下来的几秒在寂静中度过，哈利把自己武装好以面对接下来的爆发。

 

“你是不是把你的脑子拿出来丢掉了，波特？”金斯利严厉地责问。“你是不是忘记了你在调查他的 _杀人_ 嫌疑？那是个高度违法的魔咒，认真说。你有没有想过如果他把你的魔法全部吸走之后会发生什么？你会死的。”

 

哈利的手紧握成拳。“无意冒犯，但恕我直言，长官，如果我没有让他做的话，我早就死了。”

 

“那现在呢？如果他现在决定要吸取你的魔法，就算你现在已经脱离了危险呢？”

 

哈利皱眉。“他不能。那个魔咒已经结束了，对吗？”

 

金斯利非常遭罪般地叹气，捏了捏鼻梁，“你完全不知道那个魔咒，是吗？”

 

“并没有时间让他解释。”哈利反驳。

 

“这叫做携手契约（The Joining of Hands）。”金斯利继续。“噢，不要给我摆这个表情。听起来像是某种婚姻契约，因为确实是基于此的。”

 

哈利愣得张嘴。“我和德拉科结婚了？”

 

“ _不是，_ 哈利。我说的是基于此。”金斯利说。“1300年代很流行，而且鼓励女巫把自己的全部都交给她的丈夫。不过，这很快就被对决和其他黑暗的目的所取用。如果一个男巫想要增强他的魔法，他可以攫取和强迫地在其它巫师身上施下这个咒语，然后把他们吸干。联结完全是单向的，通常会持续六到八个小时，取决于施咒者的能力和通过联结最初传送的魔法额度有多少。”

 

“呃，”哈利说。他又扭了扭，强忍着用意志力控制自己的坐立不安，但脚又开始不停地点着地板。“挺多，很多。”

 

“那么这个契约纽带可能会持续十二小时以上，可能会十六个小时。在这期间，哪怕你只是被纸划伤了一点，他不需要再次施下魔咒就可以再次获取你的全部魔法。我命令你现在立马回家。今天接下来就不用来上班，休息一下，明天早上之前都要避开傲罗马尔福。”

 

“但他并不会那么做。”哈利说。他又扭了一下。他不知道为什么他感觉到失落，渴望得发痒，不舒服，还很疲倦。他试图把这个感觉推开。“他用这个魔法只是想要救我们。”

 

“波特。”金斯利说，他的声音低沉而严肃。“我越来越怀疑在这个调查中你能否继续保持客观性。我知道你有邀请他去你的公寓，还邀请他和你一起去了酒吧之夜。你还称呼他‘德拉科’，看在梅林的份上！”

 

“但是今天证明了他是无辜的，不是吗？”哈利有点着急。“某个人想杀了我，如果他们成功了，那其他的所有傲罗看到的就是我们两个人走进一间空房间，只有德拉科一个人走出来。我告诉过你有人想要陷害德拉科谋杀他的搭档。今天这个案子就是最新的企划。”

 

“今天证明的只是你的工作很危险，哈利。”金斯利温柔地说。“并不能解释其他。”

 

“你看那些文件。”哈利坚持，即使是自己听来都觉得自己很疯狂。他不明白为什么金斯利拒绝接受‘德拉科是无辜的’这个假设。忽略这样的可能性并不像他的作风。“看看那些案子的最初负责人。”

 

“我已经看过了。”金斯利说。“那个假的巡逻队员盖尔和麦特卡夫和这没关系。那是从‘禁止滥用魔法办公室（Improper Use of Magic office）’转过来的案子。”他停下来观察哈利的表情。“哈利，我很关心你。如果你觉得你和他太亲近而难以保持客观，我可以重新安排你调任。”

 

“不。”哈利赶忙说。如果金斯利已经在内心判了德拉科有罪，那哈利就是他唯一的希望。只要能让他继续负责这个案子，他愿意付出任何代价。“我是说，不用，我很好。我不是…我不真的是他的朋友。我接近他只是为了调查。一直在这里不太可能发现什么有用的东西，他很谨慎。但是如果我和他亲近一点，就像能让他邀请我去他家，我可能可以找到更多有用的信息。”他用力咽了一口唾液，压下自己更多的胡言乱语，然后等着金斯利是否会接受他的谎言。

 

金斯利长吁一口气。“很好，那样很好。”他说，显然是松了一口气。“但如果你以后能把这些细节加进你的报告里，我会很感激的，能让我省心很多。”

 

“当然，没错。但是…”哈利说。“我真的觉得他是无辜的。”

 

“记下了。与此同时，你要继续调查，除非你找到证据证明你是对的或是错的。不然…”

 

哈利知道他是时候离开了。“好。”他感激地站起身准备离开，因为金斯利的办公室感觉拥挤得喘不过气。

 

他走出到长廊上，以为那阵麻痒感和幽闭恐惧感会很快消失，但并没有。反而他越接近办公室这感觉还更加强。在经过这样的一天后，他有很充分的理由早退，但他还是想要在离开之前看看德拉科。

 

他走进办公室看见德拉科站在办公桌边，正把公文包挂在肩上。德拉科抬起头，四目相对的那一瞬间，他们之间的空气像是被点燃。他们冻在原地，但他们又像是铁屑被磁石吸引、飞蛾被火苗吸引那样走到一起，这很可怕，但也非常合逻辑，因为他们还被联结影响，不是吗？真的，金斯利本应该提醒他这个小小的副作用，尽管他有叫哈利直接回家，哈利现在有点希望自己听他的话。

 

他们来到房间中央，德拉科用力吻住哈利，哈利除了他温热的身体和湿热的唇舌什么都感受不到，而这也足够让哈利的大脑停止转动。他双手从德拉科的后背滑下，贴上他的臀，德拉科低吟一声，身体向哈利靠去，隔着裤子哈利也能感觉他的硬挺抵着自己，他无助地控制自己不要直接蹭上去。

 

德拉科放开嘴唇微抬头，但是哈利不很介意，因为那正好把德拉科修长的脖颈暴露在他嘴前，哈利不客气地贴上嘴唇，用力吮吸。

 

“我们 …噢梅林，你在…我们在办公室。我们不能…”德拉科无力地抗议，尽管一只手还绕在哈利的脑后固定着他。

 

“不能，”哈利说。“你说的对。我们不能在办公室。”他双臂抱紧德拉科。“抓好。”

 

一般来说，他是永远都不可能想要这样，但幻影移形站点又太远，而飞路网又要走很远到中庭，哈利并不觉得这么长的路程他能管好自己不安分的手。哈利被情欲染醉的大脑能想到的合理的选择只有一个，所以他就直接采用了。他集中注意力，在原地微微扭了一下身体，然后 _一推_ ，突然一声‘嘭’大响，接着是像金属摩擦又像车辆撞击的刺耳声音，紧跟着一阵不舒服的撕裂感，他和德拉科就站在自己家里的客厅中央。

 

德拉科往后退开，双眼瞪大，嘴巴张开又无声地闭上，重复好几秒，就像只鱼。“你…你神经病！”他爆发。“你竟然从该死的魔法部直接幻影移形！该死，你知道你撕开了多少层屏障吗？噢，梅林，那个地方现在可能一直响警报！”他咳出一声颤抖的紧张的笑声。“我打赌沙克尔已经尿裤子了。你 _闯大祸_ 了。”

 

“他们不知道是我。”哈利说，但还赶紧往飞路网甩了一个紧锁咒。

 

“你傻吗？你是唯一一个有能撕破魔法部屏障力量的人，而其中有一些，我觉得我该提醒你，就是特别设置来防止幻影移形咒。”他往后跌了一步，公文包滑下肩膀‘砰’的一声摔在地上，现在他们之间的距离隔得太远。

 

哈利把德拉科拽回贴着自己。“我等不了。”

 

“你等不了。”他重复，在哈利手臂中颤抖。他睫毛颤动着，闭上双眼，贴着哈利。“你为了我而做了这件事。因为你等不了。”

 

在哈利回答之前，德拉科的嘴唇贴上去，舌头滑进他嘴里。哈利立刻回吻，这个亲吻变得混乱而狂热。哈利觉得他这一生中从没像此刻这般欲火焚身，硬得几乎称得上痛苦。他需要德拉科，就像他需要空气，而这样的亲吻仍不足够。

 

“沙发。”哈利喘着气。“现在。”

 

德拉科晕眩。“什么？”

 

“沙发，现在。”哈利重复。“不然我只能在地板上要了你。”

 

他们跌撞地走向沙发，还一直在接吻，德拉科撞到他的包上差点摔倒，但他们终于走到沙发，哈利任自己往后倒向软垫。德拉科倒着他上方，唇齿磕碰得疼痛，但当两人舌头交缠舔弄的时候，短暂的疼痛也就被忘记了。

 

他想要把他们的衣服脱掉以肌肤相亲，但那又意味着要分开去解纽扣和拉链，哈利不想推开德拉科去做这样的事。他把德拉科塞在长裤里的衬衫后摆拉出来，双手滑上后背，引得德拉科呻吟，往哈利手上贴去，下身硬挺的勃起压着哈利的胯下，刺激得他一阵颤栗。哈利向上挺动，性器摩擦着德拉科的，老天，他真的非常需要德拉科，以前没有他的时候，自己到底是怎么活这么久的？他卷起舌头舔弄，腰胯又一次上挺，德拉科一只手抓着他的头发拉扯，咬了一口哈利的嘴。

 

他们不停地摩擦着身体，动作越来越粗暴，沙发的弹簧随着每一个动作而发出吱嘎声音。哈利的指甲抓挠着德拉科的后背，德拉科的下身动作更大。哈利能感觉得出他快到高潮了，因为德拉科后背的肌肉绷紧，然后全身变得僵硬。他无助地小声呻吟，从相贴的嘴传来的震动，和甜美的声音，这些都一下子把他推向巅峰。

 

高潮来的很猛烈，他很用力地射出精华，视线随之变得模糊，眼前黑暗，偶尔闪着白光，这肯定是他这一生中的一次最佳感受，身体里每一根神经都像是自燃起火，高潮的猛烈逐渐缓和，在体内慢慢舒卷开来。

 

哈利逐渐找回清明。德拉科的脸贴着他的侧颈，温热的气息洒在哈利的锁骨。哈利没办法继续亲吻他，还探入德拉科衬衫的双手倒还在继续抚摸着。

 

他们很荒唐，不是吗？就像两个毛毛躁躁的青少年，脚步不稳跌倒在沙发上就直接开始磨蹭，直到射到裤子里才停下。这并不是他所想象中的和德拉科的第一次该有的样子，但他当然还是很喜欢。他吻了吻德拉科的头顶，轻轻叹息。

 

“好吧。”哈利说。

 

“嗯…”德拉科回应，脸还埋在哈利的颈侧。

 

“这…很爽。”

 

“嗯…”德拉科说。

 

他们安静地躺靠在一起，哈利一只手缓缓轻柔地抚摸着德拉科后背温暖的皮肤。他张大手，拇指轻蹭德拉科的腰侧，抚上肋骨，德拉科扭着躲开他的触摸，还发出听起来像是傻傻的咯咯笑声。

 

“对不起。”他喃喃。“他那样的时候会有点痒。所以…”在哈利问出他的话到底是什么意思之前德拉科就继续说下去。他慢慢地坐起身，哈利也跟着坐起来。“我想我应该告诉你到底是怎么回事。”德拉科满面潮红，头发凌乱，还有一点尴尬。哈利爱他这幅模样。“是契约联结。暂时的，当然。”他加上。“我用的魔法能让我直接接触到你的魔法，我们之间建起一个暂时的联结。会要一段时间才会消失，但到明天应该就好了。”他不安地抬眼看着哈利。“一般如果没有你的同意，我不会用这样的魔法，但那时候没有时间解释。”

 

哈利牵起德拉科的手，在他的手心落下一个吻，留意到那上面横着的一道细长的白色伤疤。“没事的。”他说，“如果我是你，我也会做一样的事。”他低头看着右手，找到自己手上那道相配的伤疤。圣芒戈可以消除掉这样的伤痕，但至少现在，哈利觉得他想留下它。

 

“谢谢。我…”德拉科声音渐弱，脸颊变得更粉红。“现在我们最好待在一起。我用的魔咒是一个古老婚姻契约的变型，不好的是，它还保留着一个缺点，会有可能迫使联结双方去，呃，性交，来消解。但如果我们近一些应该不会有太糟糕的副作用。”

 

“我不介意再重复一次。”哈利笑着说，脸颊贴上德拉科的侧颈磨蹭。

 

“我介意。”德拉科退开身体。“就是，我很喜欢。但我不想太失去控制。”他一顿。“所以，我今晚可以留在这里吗？”

 

哈利又欺身而上，吻上他的脸颊。“你根本不需要问。这里永远都欢迎你。”他贴着德拉科的头发，闻到一点点硫和烟雾的气味。“不过我想求你去洗澡，好吧。你闻起来就像烈火咒。”

 

“呃。”德拉科说，而哈利大笑。

 

“来吧。”他站起身，顺手把德拉科拽起来和他一起走。他带着他穿过卧室，走进浴室。“这是毛巾，还有浴巾。”他拉开浴帘。“肥皂，洗发露都在那。”

 

“那是什么？”德拉科问，微微俯身想看清楚浴缸边缘的两片烧焦的塑料肿块。

 

“噢，那个啊。”哈利伸手揉了揉后颈说。“嗯，呃，你还记得你给我展示了你的无杖火焰魔法吗，然后第二天早上你还问我是不是自己试了下？我就是在这试的。”他挥手示意融化的塑料说。“那里就是我烧了洗发露和护发素瓶子留下来的。我清理不干净。”

 

德拉科嘴唇扭曲着像是在压下笑意。“明白了。好吧，在直接感受到你的魔法之后，我还是要重复一下我之前的话，说实话，我很惊讶你没有烧毁你整间公寓。事实上，不，我改一下我的话，我很惊讶你没有烧毁这整个 _街区。_ 我会看看我能不能帮你做点什么。”他模仿哈利示意那块烧焦的塑料的手势说。“刚好我在这。”

 

“谢谢。”哈利说。“那我去给你拿衣服。”

 

他走出浴室，门没关紧，半掩着留了一条缝，努力管好自己的耳朵，不要去听德拉科脱衣服的窸窣声响。他快步走向衣柜，拉开抽屉翻着厚厚一叠T恤，找出一件蓝色的他觉得德拉科穿起来肯定特别好看的上衣，然后又改变主意接着翻了翻，找到一件黑色的上衣拿出来。他窃笑着又打开顶上的抽屉去拿内裤，但看到就只剩两件的时候低吼了一声。他真的很长时间没有洗衣服了吗？他觉得他应该把那件普通的红色内裤给德拉科，把印着金色飞贼的那条留给自己。他另外又加了一件浅灰色的棉质长裤。

 

哈利一听到淋浴水声和浴帘拉扯的声音之后就轻轻敲门。“我把睡衣放在台子上，好吧？”他大声说。

 

“谢谢！”德拉科大声回答，然后，更轻柔地念着咒语，“Sourgify（清洁一新）！”

 

哈利微笑着退回客厅，一边无聊闲散地翻着前几期《 _魁地奇时经_ 》（ _Quidditch Quarterly_ ），一边等德拉科洗好。才不过几分钟，他的皮肤又开始发痒，就像他在金斯利办公室一样坐立不安，他坐在沙发上不舒服地扭动。淋浴声停下来的时候，他只大略看了两篇文章。下一篇文章才看到三分之一时，德拉科头发潮湿凌乱地出现在他卧室的门边时，有点恼火又有点好笑。

 

“认真的吗，波特？”他扯着上衣问，“你觉得你很幽默吗？”

 

哈利笑开。他给德拉科的是他的印着滚石的上衣，也就是前面印着大大的红嘴唇，只要哈利穿去上班就一定会被德拉科嘲讽的那件。“不算很幽默，相信我。我先去洗个澡。一分钟不到我就出来了。”

 

可能哈利这一生都没有洗过这么快的澡，不到五分钟，他就结束淋浴往光溜溜的屁股上套上干净的内裤，接着套上一件灰色的上衣和蓝色的方格长裤，挡住那些愚蠢搞笑的金色飞贼。他打开浴室的门，看到德拉科正在外面不安地走动。

 

“我正准备进去。”他承认，手臂环抱住哈利的腰。

 

哈利回抱着德拉科轻吻。“又是那个联结？”他问。

 

德拉科点头。“我们不能分开太久，也不能分开太远。”他说。“我觉得我们再这样站一会儿就会稳定下来。”

 

哈利并没有什么想抱怨的。像这样抱着德拉科，德拉科这样回抱着自己，他有很安心很放松的感觉。德拉科的身体温暖结实，肋骨随着呼吸一起一伏，哈利觉得自己像是被催眠般舒适。不知怎的，这个拥抱甚至比他们先前在沙发上做的事还感觉更亲密。

 

“很舒服。”他轻声说，下巴搭在德拉科的肩膀。

 

“嗯…”德拉科同意，鼻尖轻蹭哈利的头发。

 

哈利想要继续这样抱着德拉科，所以他问。“我知道现在还很早，但今天真的实在太累。你介意我们现在去床上吗？”

 

“我…但是我们…我们才…”他紧张得结巴。

 

哈利从来没听过德拉科像这样口齿不清，疑惑地抬起头看到他通红的脸蛋。他大笑出声。“我是说睡觉，傻瓜。”

 

“并不好笑。”德拉科咕哝。

 

“你对性交的观念到底是有多守旧啊？”哈利说。

 

“我不是守旧。”德拉科一本正经地反驳，声音紧张。“这不是我们纯血家族会谈的话题。这会被认为很失礼。”

 

哈利眨眨眼。“从来没有？就，从来从来都没有，一点也没有？”

 

“没有。”

 

他脑海中突然出现一个可怕的想法，不禁往后退了一步。“德拉科，我们不会要有一个 _那样的谈话_ 吧？”德拉科空白的表情一点也没有缓解哈利的慌张。“求你告诉我你知道做爱是什么。”

 

“我当然知道。”德拉科愤愤地还嘴，不过脸颊又变红了。“嗯，就是基本的原理吧，进进出出的。”

 

哈利被逗得笑起来，但德拉科脸上的潮红告诉他，他并没有在开玩笑。

 

德拉科皱眉瞪着哈利。“我去的是寄宿学校。七年都住在宿舍，波特。我当然知道性交是怎么做的。”

 

哈利回想起自己的寄宿学校生活，他们在格兰芬多塔时的各种谈话，从一本正经的误导到离谱的错误都有。如果在斯莱特林宿舍的谈话就是德拉科唯一的性教育，天知道他到底学到了什么。

 

“或许我们真的应该有一个正经的谈话。”哈利说。

 

德拉科的瞪视进化成怒视。“我们不会有那样的谈话，波特。永远都不行。”

 

哈利哈哈大笑，靠近德拉科，啄吻他的侧颈。“嗯，那我可以直接做给你看。”

 

“你…嗯。那还算可以接受。”德拉科说。

 

哈利贴着德拉科的脖子打了个哈欠，最后在他跳动的脖颈动脉落了一个吻之后退开。“明天吧。现在，我是真的觉得我们该睡觉了。”他们放开手，德拉科跟着哈利走向床边。“你想睡哪边？”

 

“我一直都睡在中间。”

 

“嗯…”哈利又一个哈欠。“那我睡右边。”

 

他们爬上床，哈利顺手关灯。他翻了一下侧过身，但看见德拉科背对着他蜷缩成一团，他们之间浪费的床单实在太多。哈利伸手抓着德拉科的胯，一把把他往后拉，直到他的屁股碰到哈利的大腿。哈利的手臂环着德拉科的腰，埋头磨蹭着他的后颈，津津有味地亲吻着德拉科柔软温暖的皮肤。

 

“这样好多了。”他说。

 

德拉科轻哼。“猜到你很喜欢抱着。”尽管嘴上牢骚不少，但他还是往后贴上哈利，两具身体靠的更紧密。

 

“对。”哈利说，然后困倦地在德拉科的肩膀落下一个吻。“晚安，德拉科。”

 

德拉科抓着哈利抱着自己的手，手指交错握在一起。“晚安，波特。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

德拉科醒过来，昏头转向，心脏在猛烈跳动，皮肤汗湿粘腻。他梦到了熊熊烈火，这很正常，但他竟然会傻到以为他不会梦到。心跳平复下来之后，他才有心思清醒他没有尖叫吵醒哈利。

 

窗户是开着的，路灯昏暗的光足以照亮房间。德拉科慢慢地坐起来，低头看着哈利。他正躺在他那侧，面对着德拉科，膝盖缩在胸前，双手松松地握成拳抵着下巴放着，他的头弯的很低，几乎都没有枕在枕头上。有那么一分钟，德拉科感觉他看到了那个在橱柜里长大的小男孩，他顿时心疼难忍。德拉科伸手温柔地抚摸哈利的头发，哈利轻声低吟，缩得更紧。

 

德拉科叹着气收回手，又多看着哈利几分钟，然后静悄悄地滑下床。他走到客厅找到自己丢在地上的公文包。他探手进去找到一小瓶药水，手指翻转摸索了一下，又皱眉放下了。这瓶太大了，是他的提神药水。他换了另一瓶药水拿出来。更细，用的是盖子而不是木塞，这是他想找的。

 

他打开瓶盖，一口气喝完，然后把空的药瓶放回包里。嘴里过甜的蓝莓味在舌尖消退。这是他自己调制的无梦药水，比不上原版的强效，但又少了上瘾性。德拉科的版本刚好能模糊他的梦，变得含糊不清楚。他还是会有噩梦，但不会被吓得尖叫惊醒。他以后不会和哈利睡同一张床，除非他先喝下药水。

 

德拉科轻手轻脚地回到卧室。他感觉越来越热，很不舒服，所以把睡裤脱掉后才回到被窝里。哈利还在熟睡，尽可能地蜷缩着。德拉科小心地伸手抓着哈利的手。哈利低喃几声动了动，但没有收回手。德拉科屏住呼吸直到哈利再次安稳下来，然后他才非常轻柔地和他十指交缠。

 

有哈利温暖的手指和他的相贴，轻缓平稳的呼吸洒在他的耳边，德拉科闭上双眼入睡，任药水发挥功效。

 

 

 

 

TBC

 

 


End file.
